


Key To Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kindness, M/M, Panic Attacks, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, Why are there so many songs about rainbows? / And what's on the other side?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Key To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



“Baby, please, calm down,” Carlos soothed with a soft, low voice. “Everything is going to be okay. I promise. Just calm down and breathe.”

“Calm down?!” TK yelled, his voice echoing loudly in the elevator. “I can’t calm down! We’re stuck in an elevator nine stories up! We’ve been here for an hour and a half!”

“They are working on it. You heard them; they’ll have us out of here soon. Just take deep breaths; it will be okay.”

TK huffs, his chest tight. “I can’t breathe, I feel like I can’t breathe! You know how I feel about enclosed spaces.”

Carlos knew very well. His lover had claustrophobia and he was on the verge of having a full-blown panic attack. Up until just a few moments ago, TK had been very uneasy but still somewhat calm. He sat on the floor and talked with Carlos as they waited for the engineers to get the elevator moving. But as the moments wore on, he grew more frantic.

Now he was pacing and breathing more ruggedly, losing it completely. TK was clawing at his collar, his face flushed and covered with droplets of sweat, fear evident in his eyes. Carlos knew he had to get TK to calm down or things were going to get bad. TK was having trouble breathing as the seconds wore on.

Carlos pulled TK into a tender hug and rubbed his back, desperately trying to soothe his boyfriend. His words were doing nothing to calm TK so he thought maybe his touch would. TK was stiff for a moment then ever so slowly he relaxed.

Carlos took that for encouragement and ran with it. He slid his hands up and down his back, feeling the strong, toned muscles ease under his palms. TK cuddled closer to him, hugging him as if to never let him go. Carlos ran his hands soothingly up and down his back, his touch calming TK as his breathing was beginning to even out, becoming steadier and less ragged.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Carlos whispered gently. “Just breathe for me. Slow, deep breaths. I got you; it’s going to be okay.”

TK breathed deeply, the air filled his lungs and it was easier to breathe, his chest not as tight as it had been just seconds ago.

Soon after, the elevator began to move, problem fixed, and as they walk out hand in hand, TK was grateful for his beloved kindhearted soulmate.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/997245.html?thread=110856573#t110856573)


End file.
